politica
by 00camii00
Summary: una visita inesperada llega a la torre...ese hombre esta loco ¿como confunde a los titanes con una familia normal? ¿como cree que van a votarlo? momento: ¿esta coqueteando con cyborg! ese hombre esta loco...lo pongo en humor xqe a todos los hizo reir..
1. llga la visita!

**hla!**

**graciias x pasar x ak! exprimento muajajaja XD lean i abajo m explico mjor...**

**intendente es como alcalde...creo...**

Toc toc

Se escuchó en la puerta en ese momento interrumpiendo a las personas de lo que hacían, dejando lugar a las dudas:

¿Cómo alguien podía tocar la puerta si estaban en el medio de una isla?

¿tenían que bajar hasta el piso de abajo para abrir?

¿sería otro paquete misterioso con el que terminarían cambiando de cuerpos arruinando su sábado sin hacer nada?

¿será que chico bestia no mentía cuando decía que tenía muchas admiradoras que le mandaban cosas por correo?

¿se enteraría Paula que Manuel la engañaba con micaela?

Bueno, eso último no… igual, todos sabemos que micaela le va a confesar todo a Paula…

Como sea, gracias a su curiosidad hiperactiva, los primeros en bajar fueron chico bestia y starfire.

Ahí podíamos ver a chico bestia, como el asustado chico que es,escondiéndose atrás de la puerta…eh me corrijo…

Veíamos a chico bestia, que jamás se asusta, abriendo la puerta. Dejando ver a un hombre con traje de negocios y un maletín sonriendo enormemente como starfire después de alimentar a su sedita-

-¡hola señora! -saludó el hombre mirando, sorprendentemente, a chico bestia y agarrando su mano para darle un beso ante lo cual él la retiró inmediatamente dándole una mirada horrorizada- ah ya veo...marido celoso, ¿no? -preguntó mirando ahora a starfire con la misma sonrisa y extendiéndole la mano, sacudiéndola como muñeca de trapo antes de que ella pudiera siquiera extenderla-

-¿perdón? -fue lo único que atinó a decir chico bestia, todavía confundido porque estaba casi seguro de que ese señor había cuestionado su masculinidad ¿lo había hecho? Bueno, generalmente uno no le dice "señora" y le da un beso en la mano a un hombre…-

-yo soy Marcos Alejandro Botella González, como ya deben saber, candidato a intendente de nuestra **hermosa** ciudad! -el hombre anunció casi gritando- Como tal, he decidido pasar a conocer a los residentes con el fin de conocer sus inquietudes -explicó con la misma sonrisa mientras se abría paso entre la "pareja", entrando (como se diria por acá) como pancho por su casa-

-¿quién es usted? -preguntó robin no queriendo parecer desubicado ante el hombre de unos 40 años que entraba a su torre como si nada, y viendo también las caras de confusión que traían chico bestia y starfire. Pero ni siquiera batman podía prepararlo para la siguiente acción de Marcos Alejandro Botella González-

-¡hola hijo! -saludó el hombre pasándole la mano por la cabeza a robin, que ahora miraba a sus dos compañeros en busca de una explicación, una **muy buena** explicación para que hubiera un hombre tocando su cabeza y desarmando su peinado. Pero ellos solamente se encogieron de hombros, sabiendo que una de las leyes más importantes de la torre, justo al lado de "no entrar en la habitación de raven" y "no tocar el auto de cyborg" (entre otras) era precisamente "no se toca el peinado de robin"- ¡yo soy el futuro intendente Marcos Alejandro Botella González! Vengo a visitar a los residentes de esta hermosa casa, porque el pueblo merece lo mejor!

-claro… -contestó robin, entendiendo. Bueno, lo más cerca que podía llegar a eso- ¿y qué hace acá? -preguntó de vuelta, como siempre no queriendo faltarle el respeto al señor, pero todavía no entendiendo por qué se metía en una torre en medio de una isla a hablar con súper-héroes donde solamente cyborg tenía la edad legal para votar…-

-ohh los niños… siempre tan curiosos -exclamó el hombre exageradamente mientras sonreía, confundiendo todavía más a los titanes- ¿cuántos años tiene? ¿doce? -preguntó ahora dirigiéndose a la "señora de la casa", mejor conocido como chico bestia- ¡yo tengo hijos también! ¡Es por eso precisamente que me preocupo por su futuro! -exclamó orgullosamente- yo puedo entenderlos, es difícil criar a un bebé… ¡usted debe ser un gran padre! -exclamó estrechando la mano de starfire otra vez, poniendo a los tres adolescentes a cuestionar su cordura y a quien sea que le haya dado permiso y apoyo para postularse, si es que existía, claro está-

-bueno en realidad… -empezó chico bestia, con ganas de aclarar que robin no era un bebé, starfire no era su "esposo" y, más importante de todo: **ÉL** NO ERA UNA MUJER! Él era UN mujer! **¡NO!**, es decir: un** hombre**...si eso...-

-¡oh señora! ¿y usted? ¡para que hablar! Muchas mujeres pierden su figura después del embarazo… ¡¿pero usted? -exclamó adulando a la "mujer". En ese momento raven entró caminando para ver a un viejo decirle a chico bestia que tenía una linda figura de mujer después del embarazo obviamente sintiéndose confundida. Ella estaba casi segura de que chico bestia no era una ella, sino un él...y además eran nueve meses de embarazo...a menos claro que hubiera meditado durante nueve meses...de todas formas, sabía que se estaba perdiendo algo importante-

-¿y ahora? -preguntó ella mirando a robin que solamente se encogió de hombros-

-este hombre dice que es el… -empezó el líder, queriendo aclarar el asunto de Marcos Alejandro Botella González. O por lo menos hasta donde estaba enterado. Pero el hombre se dio vuelta y dirigió su mirada a los dos titanes-

-¡y gemelos! ¡increíble! -exclamó agarrando a robin y raven por los brazos y comparándolos- ¡son idénticos! ¡la naríz del padre! ¡los ojos de la madre! -y siguió despotricando acerca de cómo tenían dos gemelos tan iguales y los secretos femeninos de chico bestia para mantener la figura. Cyborg, que estaba entrando lo más discretamente que alguien podía mientras se reía a carcajadas, prendió la cámara para grabar el evento muy poco usual. Entonces el hombre se dio vuelta para mirarlo-

-¡y usted debe ser la madre de el señor! -comentó agarrando la mano de cyborg y besándola como había hecho con chico bestia temprano ese mismo día, haciendo a cyborg apagar la cámara instantáneamente y entrar e un estado de shock-

-¿qué? -preguntó cyborg ahora muy confundido. Una cosa era que le dijeran mujer a su mejor amigo, o que les dijeran a robin y raven que eran unos "adorables jovencitos" o incluso que dijeran que starfire era hombre. ¡pero de ahí a que le dijeran a él, el más macho de los titanes, que era mujer era algo completamente inaudito!-

-si, verá señora yo soy el candidato a intendente Marcos Alejandro Botella González! -explicó entusiasmado casi gritándole en la cara a cyborg que ahora estaba más irritado que raven cuando chico bestia le cuenta chistes. No me malentiendan, cyborg tenía terrible paciencia, pero de ahí a que le dijeran mujer y encima vieja y para colmo de males le gritaran en la cara era algo que destruía su paciencia-

-¿ah si? ¡Y yo soy el súper-héroe Víctor Stone! ¡mejor conocido como cyborg! -gritó cyborg en el mismo tono que el señor, queriendo mostrarle que se sentía que le gritaran en la cara, o por lo menos ofenderlo, pero él señor le sonrió.-

-¡usted es tan cómica señora! -dijo el futuro intendente (si lograba sobrevivir el día, aunque como iba no era un pronóstico muy bueno) para después mirar a chico bestia- ¡es raro ver a una suegra tan animada! Generalmente están amargadas siendo unas brujas con sus nueras. Pero usted tiene mucha suerte, ¡se lo aseguro!

-claro -contestó chico bestia, para quien era un hecho que el hombre estaba completamente loco-

-¡enserio! -volvió a exclamar Marcos Alejandro Botella González- ¡tienen mucha suerte de llevarse bien! además, dos mujeres tan bonitas no están hechas para pelear... -cuando vió la cara rara que starfire le mandaba agregó- tranquilo amigo, no pienso sacarle a su mujer...su madre...bueno...

-¿estás seguro que este hombre es político? -le preguntó raven susurrando a robin-

-eso, es lo que él dice...y yo no fui el que lo dejó entrar... -recalcó mientras veía lo que pasaba frente suyo-

-bueno… señor…

-Marcos Alejandro Botella González -aclaró el hombre mirando al otro "hombre"-

-supongo que es todo? -preguntó agravando su voz, tratando de salvar al hombre de la ira de sus amigos, sin mencionar que sus actitudes le parecían por demás extrañas- Debe tener muchas casas que visitar y…

-oh ya sé lo que pasa -dijo el hombre haciendo a los demás mirarlo para ver si había recobrado la razón, a pesar de no saber si la había tenido alguna vez, para empezar- ustedes quieren que me quede a comer, pero no saben si un político tan importante como yo va a tener tiempo para gente tan normal como ustedes… -los titanes se miraron entre sí, este tipo estaba realmente loco ¡ellos eran los titanes! ¿cómo era eso de "tan normal"?-

-si….eso debe ser… -raven afirmó, siendo la única capaz de decir algo. Pero el hombre, además de ciego parecía ser sordo y esperaba que el "hombre de la casa", traducción starfire, contestara-

-eh… ¿si? -contestó starfire no muy segura acerca de lo que tenía que decir-

-bueno, ¡están equivocados! -exclamó el hombre con voz de propaganda otra vez- ¡Marcos Alejandro Botella González **SIEMPRE** tiene tiempo para la gente! ¡La gente común!¡que necesita apoyo! Ningún político le presta la atención suficiente al pueblo…

-entonces...¿se queda a comer? -preguntó cyborg en un tono interrogante, el hombre le sonrió y habló-

-¡por supuesto señora! ¡Sobre todo con una dama sofisticada como usted presente! Ahora si me disculpan, ¿podría usar el baño? -preguntó el "gran político". Starfire asintió-

-tercera puerta a la izquierda -aclaró robin, tratando que el hombre aparentemente ciego y sordo no se metiera en líos o aún peor… la habitación de su "gemela idéntica"-

-gracias muchachito -agradeció Marcos Alejandro Botella González antes de irse, y ellos quedaron en un profundo silencio-

-¿ese hombre acaba de coquetear conmigo? -cyborg preguntó saliendo de su estado de asombro y los demás solamente se miraron entre sí-

**jejeje eso se me ocurriio hoi, xqe ak en dnd viivo empiiezan las elecciiones para intendente ¿d dnd sakn tantos kndidatos? enserio...encima ya ksi me se ls nombre d to2 esos viejos! **

**pasa qe yo soi una d esas prsonas: esas qe dtstan qe ls pongan sus krtles en todo el barrio i qe ls sakn d dnd estaban pgados o d ultima ls rayan...sisi llamnlo cm qiieran...pro ls viejos cuand ls eligen no van a sacar sus cartelitos! **

**cm sea...asiqe se m ocurrio i lo subo,djen review a vr qe ls parece... ls hice llorar? sufrir? reirse? gritarle al primero qe paso? romper la computadora? estornudar? bue, djn un review para qe yo sepa! estoi x subiir el kpi d la otra hiistoriia! **

**bue...chau! =D**

**PD: SIN OFNDER A ALGUIEN QE SI SE LLAME MARCOS ALEJANDRO BOTELLA GONZALEZ! el nombre m salio dl alma XD**


	2. rap

**hola!**

**che cuantos reviews! jejeje tengo algo qe decirles: lero lero lero, los hice reir jejeje... vieron el nombre dl kpi? jajaja aprovecho el feriado para subir...**

Después de un par de minutos desde que vieran al gran Marcos Alejandro Botella González salir para el baño, durante los cuales trataron de hacer a cyborg salir de su estupor, el impresionante líder, ahora conocido como "el chico de doce años" decidió demostrar que, precisamente, **no** tenía doce años, y habló-

-bueno...hay que sacarlo de acá, de una u otra forma -sentenció en su momento más serio durante todo el día-

-¡no! ¿enserio? no me dí cuenta... -su momento fue arruinado por su "gemela" con su característico sarcasmo haciéndolo fruncir el seño-

-no entiendo... -empezó starfire- ¿no se va a quedar a comer? -preguntó haciendo que los demás se pegaran un buen palmazo en la cara, provocando que ella se confundiera todavía más-

-ese es el punto star -explicó chico bestia- nosotros **no queremos** que el viejo se quede a comer...él se invitó solo...

-¡ya sé! -exclamó cyborg haciendo que los demás lo miraran- dejemos que se quede a comer, y cuando menos se lo espere ¡BAM! ¡Le damos la cosa azul que está en la heladera desde la semana pasada! -propuso con una sonrisa malvada. Nadie le dice a cyborg vieja y se sale con la suya...-

-no cyborg, nada de envenenar personas -sentenció el líder, sabiendo que no podían intoxicar al señor Marcos Alejandro Botella González-

-te dije que no teníamos que vivir con tu madre... -chico bestia habló mirando a starfire- está loca, ¡no quiero que mis hijos se contagien de su locura! -se quejó ahora abrazando a sus "hijos"-

-¡y yo te dije que no te juntaras con ese pobre intento de mujer! -le gritó cyborg de vuelta, poniendo las cosas oficialmente raras. Sobretodo para starfire que era la que estaba en el medio de la discusión- ¡ni siquiera sabe cocinar!

-¿yo no sé cocinar? ¡su comida es tan fea que su marido la dejó! -le gritó de vuelta haciendo a cyborg hacer una expresión sorprendida-

-¿mi marido me dejó? -preguntó confundido por un momento antes de que gritara otra vez- bueno, él era un inutil de todos modos... ¡No te metas con mi comida! ¡sos una enana!

-¿mi padre era un inutil? -preguntó starfire a nadie en particular pero todavía no parando la discusión-

-mire vieja de...

-¡bueno, bueno! Señoras... -las interrumpió raven no gustándole mucho para donde iba la conversación- cálmense y piensen que vamos a hacer con el viejo ese...

-miren...solamente hay que mantenerlo ocupado hasta que se dé cuenta de que no somos una familia con un par de gemelos, sus padres y su abuela viviendo en una casa normal... -propuso robin, creyendo que en cualquier momento el hombre iba a darse cuenta de lo que pasaba-

-¡encontré a su gato! -exclamó Marcos Aleandro Botella González entrando a la habitación sonriendo-

-claro, ahora somos una familia con un par de gemelos, sus padres, su abuela **y** su gato...

-¿tenemos un gato? -preguntó starfire desconcertada mirando a robin que nada más levantó los hombros en señal de que no tenía ni idea-

-¿nuestro gato? -preguntó chico bestia confundido, ya que ciertamente no recordaba tener un gato-

-¡sí! ¿cómo se llama? -le preguntó el señor alzando a sedita enfrente de los titanes quién no parecía tener más idea que ellos sobre lo que pasaba-

-su nombre es sedita. -explicó starfire sonriendo porque a alguien le gustaba su mascota. Claro que era un hombre que creía que era un gatito...pero igual-

-¡oh claro! Es por su pelo, ¿no? -pregunto acariciando al gusano- es tan sedoso... -sedita empezó a gruñir, dado que no conocía a este tipo- ¡y es tan simpático! ¡me sonríe!

-eh si...vamos a dejarlo en el piso un segundo -le pidió robin sacándole el bicho y pasándoselo a su legítima dueña-

-creo que hay que hacer la comida -opinó cyborg, queriendo irse de ahí lo más pronto posible-

-¡sí! -exclamaron chico bestia y starfire al mismo tiempo. Una porque obviamente quería cocinar y el otro porque era "la mujer de la casa" e inmediatamente salieron corriendo los tres para buscar cosas en la heladera.-

-bueno chicos. Vamos a conversar -dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a los dos "gemelos"- ¿les gusta el rap? ¿el rock? Yo no soy como los otros viejos, que no saben nada, yo si estoy en _onda_... -explicó diciendo la última palabra haciendo un movimiento con la mano y en un raro tono de voz-

-eh...

-claro porque los viejos esos no están en _onda_ para nada -y otra vez dijo la palabra con un tono muy raro-

-eh...

-y a mi me encanta rapear.. ¡tengo mi propio rap! ¿quieren escucharlo?

-eh...

-es así: -y el señor Marccos Alejandro Botella González empezó a hacer ruidos con la boca y a bailar encima del sillón, haciendo a los dos titanes mirarlo con una cara que era mezcla entre confusión y horror- yo soy marcos, si soy marcos, quiero el futuro, para nuestra ciudad, estoy en onda, muy en onda, me gusta el rap, me gusta el rap, y a los chicos quiero ayudar... -mientras esta escena se desarrollaba, raven buscó una sartén y estaba a punto de pegarle en la nuca y acabar con el horror.  
>Robin, mientras tanto, negaba con la cabeza y le hacía señar de que bajara la sartén. Y raven estaba por escucharlo, pero "la abuela", detrás de robin y desde la cocina asentía con la cabeza y le daba pulgares en alto- estoy en <em>onda<em>, estoy en _onda_ -eso fue todo. Ella iba a golpearlo cuando chico bestia le sacó la sartén de las manos- bueno, ¿qué les pareció?

-si...bueno, star.. eh quiero decir, tu papá los llama porque necesita su ayuda en la cocina -les dijo a robin y raven, escondiendo la sartén detrás suyo, no muy seguro de a quién estaba ayudando al sacar a los dos chicos de ahí. Iba a retirarse cuando...-

-¡bueno señora! ¿qué le parece si charlamos? -preguntó mientras se bajaba del sillón, haciendo al chico verde empezar a preguntarse si de verdad quería tomar el lugar de "sus hijos" conversando con este tipo-

_-tranquilo...mientras no cante su rap, no creo que esté tan mal_... -se tranquilizó mientras asentía con la cabeza, esperando un largo discurso político-

-¿qué crema anti-arrugas usa?

_-dios...¿En que lío me metí_?

**jejeje eso fue el capi 2...diganme qe les pareciio.. graciias x el MONTON d reviews! bueno...ocho son mucho para mi! jejeje **

**cm diije antes djn sus reviews i qe la pasn bn!**

**chau!**


	3. el plan de chico bestia

**hola!**

**jeje primro qe nada...GRACIIAS X LS REVIEWS! segundo qe nada... NO SE QE MAS DCIR! ahra ls djo para qe lean... "el plan de chico bestia"**

-¡_tengo que salir de acá!_ -pensaba el héroe verde tratando desesperadamente de evitar la pregunta: "¿Cuáles son mejores? ¿Los cosméticos de mary kay o los de avon?" o peor todavía, sus historias... ¿A quién demonios le importaba las sartenes que usaba su ex esposa?  
>Bueno, ese tema de conversación fue traído porque él tenía una sartén en la mano...¡o séa que era culpa de raven! ¿Quién la mandaba a querer matar al viejo con una sartén? ¿No podía usar un cuchillo como la gente normal?<br>Ya no sabía que decirle acerca de sartenes. ¡Él ni siquiera sabía que existían marcas para las sartenes! ¡Por qué iban a haber marcas si nadie iba a distinguirlas! ¡Eran todas iguales! Pero bueno, la cosa era que el hombre seguía diciendo cosas sobre sartenes y él decidió solamente asentir a cada cosa qué el hombre dijera...-

-¿y los electrodomésticos de hoy? -preguntó Marcos Alejandro Botella González- La verdad es que es sorprendente que hay gente joven que sabe cocinar... ¡Ahora meten todo en el microondas y ya está listo! A los jóvenes no los educan... ¿Y sus "videojuegos"?

-_¡ah no! ¡Hay tres cosas con las que **nadie** se mete! ¡Y la segunda de ellas son los videojuegos! _-pensó enojado el chico bestia mientras empezaba a preguntarse por qué le habia sacado la sartén a raven_- tendría que haberla dejado pegarle en la maceta...¡un segundo! ¡Ahora yo tengo la sartén! ¡El poder es mío_! -él miró a la sartén en sus manos_- no...eso estaría mal..._

-se la pasan todo el tiempo jugando con esos aparatos...¿Por qué no pueden jugar con una pelota? ¡Cuándo yo sea intendente, voy a promover los deportes! De esa manera no van a estar todo el día encerrados con los aparatitos esos...

_-¡el mundo me necesita! ¡tengo que terminar la misión! _-y de esa manera chico bestia, o "la señora de starfire", levantó la sartén. Le iba a mandar un buen sartenazo entre ceja y ceja cuando...-

-¡Chico bes...eh...quiero decir...Carolina! -lo interrumpió starfire y entonces, muy enojada se acercó a él y lo separó de Marcos Alejandro Botella González- ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo? ¡Creí que habíamos acordado que no íbamos a tratar de matar al señor!

-¿Cómo es eso de Carolina? ¡Yo estoy muy seguro de que no soy ninguna Carolina! -se quejó chico bestia, estando completamente seguro de que no era Carolina, ¿Qué le pasaba a la gente tratándolo como mujer?-

-¡Ah no! ¡No me vas a cambiar el tema! -le contestó starfire con las manos en las caderas, "entendiendo" el horrible plan secreto del chico verde-

-¡Pero si yo no iba a cambiarlo! -respondió de vuelta enojado-

-¡Eso, es lo que vos querés que yo crea! -explicó la tamaraneana muy convencida de su teoría, já ¿De verdad chico bestia pensaba que ella iba a caer en su trampa? ¡Ella no era ninguna tonta!-

-¿Y cómo se yo que no sos vos la que quiere cambiar el tema para que me confunda más?

-¡Porque, si yo quisiera quisiera confundirte entonces te lo negaría!

-¡Eso es lo que estás haciendo! -le contestó el verde lógicamente, por una vez en su vida-

-es verdad... -starfire murmuró entendiendo la lógica de su amigo- ¡Pero de todas maneras! Robin dijo claramente que no podíamos atacar al señor Marcos Alejandro Botella González -lo retó la princesa enojada-

-no, él dijo "nada de envenenarlo con la cosa azul de la heladera" -la corrigió chico bestia muy seguro de lo que decía-

-mmm...es cierto... -dijo ella mirando al piso pensativa- ¡Ah no! ¡Ya sé lo que estás haciendo!

-¿Ah, si? -preguntó él con la misma cara que pone cuando cyborg explica el funcionamiento interno de sus aparatos- _¿estoy haciendo algo?_

_-s_í. Y no hay manera de que caiga en tu tramposo y vil plan...

-¿Cuál plan?

-no voy a decirte. Obviamente ya lo sabés... -le contestó starfire en un tono obvio, como si fuera algo de conocimiento común-

-¡decime! -empezó a pedirle "doña Carolina" a su "esposo"- ¡Enserio, quiero saber!

-no.

-¡Tengo derecho a saber!

-no.

-¿Qué está pasando acá? -preguntó "la suegrita" entrando en la discusión de la "pareja"-

-¡Chico bestia quiso matar a Marcos Alejandro Botella González con una sartén! -starfire explicó horrorizada- ¡y entonces me quiso confundir con un maligno plan!

-¡Starfire me dijo Carolina! ¡Yo ni siquiera tenía un plan! ¡Y yo no quería matarlo! Solamente...noquearlo dejándolo inconsciente... -explicó tímidamente mirando al piso-

-Bueno, basta. Chico bestia haceme el favor de venir a la cocina y sacar tu horrible tofu de la mesada, que ya no lo aguanto más...y traé esa sartén -le ordenó cyborg a su "nuera" para después agregar- jejeje Carolina...

-¡Basta! ¡O vas a sentir la ira de mi súper sartén! -lo amenazó antes de irse-

-Caro, esa sartén ni siquiera es tuya...y te robaste la ídea de raven -se rió cyborg mientras "carolina" se retiraba con su súper sartén- mientras tanto, tratá de mantener ocupado al señor Marcos Alejandro Botella González -ella asintió con la cabeza y dirigió su atención al "futuro intendente" quien estaba arriesgando su vida nuevamente. ¿Cómo? Bueno, desordenando otra vez el pelo de robin, que parecía que an cualquier momento empezaba a gruñir, ¡No esperen! Ya estaba gruñendo-

-¡robin! -chilló ella con una voz aguda- es decir...roberto -aclaró agravando su voz- mejor dejás al señor tranquilo, ¿no?... -ella preguntó mientras dejaba a robin muy lejos del señor-

-_¿Roberto? ¡Ese ni se parece a mi nombre verdadero! -_fue lo que pensaba robin saliendo por orden de su "padre"- ¿_Y qué tiene ese tipo con mi peinado?_

-bueno, ¿qué le parece si hablamos de hombre a hombre? -preguntó él, starfire se sintió confundida al principio, hasta que se acordó de que era el "hombre" de la casa-

-¿por qué no? -preguntó más para si misma que para alguien más-

-entonces, ¿usted mira fútbol? -preguntó el Marcos Aleandro Botella González, su sonrisa nunca dejando su cara-

-¿el fútbol? -preguntó desconcertada, y entonces se acordó de lo que tenía que hacer- ¡ah sí! ¡El futbol! Yo lo miro todo el tiempo...¡me encanta! Yo amo el fútbol... ¡No vivo sin fútbol!

-¡Yo también! -exclamó, obviamente tratando de ganarse la simpatía de starfire- ¿vió el último partido? ¡No puedo creer que el árbitro dijera que no era penal!

-¡oh si! ¡Ese árbitro es un grenpolknog! -gritó ella enojada, pero el hombre no tuvo la reacción que cualquiera tendría, o séa mirarla extrañamente. En lugar de eso él asintió totalmente de acuerdo con ella.-

-Esas expresiones modernas...a mi también se me pegaban las expresiones de mis hijos...

-_¿expresiones modernas? ¿Qué significa eso? ¡Solamente mové la cabeza diciendo que sí!_ sí...ellos con sus expresiones...

-como sea, ¡Usted debería venir a jugar fútbol con los otros hombres que apoyan la campaña! -le dijo y empezó a invitar a "la familia" a un montón de eventos. Cualquiera de los otros hubiera empezado a enojarse por esto, pero ¡Por favor! ¡Esta es starfire! Ella empezó a darle a la lengua sin parar, y él no tenía mucho drama con seguirle la charla. Hasta que en un cierto momento, la charla llegó a un punto bastante interesante, para nosotros por lo menos...- ¡No! ¡Mi mujer llevaba de todo en el bolso! ¡No se iba ni a la esquina sin su cartera! Su mujer ha de ser igual, ¿no?

-¿eso tiene algo de malo? -preguntó ella, su lado femenino saliendo a la luz-

-bueno, ahorrarían tiempo si no las usaran, ¿cierto? -preguntó Marcos Alejandro Botella González, sin siquiera imaginarse que hablaba con una mujer-

-¿me disculpa un momento? -preguntó ella y el candidato asintió sonriendo. Ella salió hasta la cocina donde les dió una mirada siniestra- Ya me decidí, vamos a envenenarlo.

-¡Já! ¡Sabía que tenías las mismas intenciones que yo! -exclamó chico bestia- sabía que ese tipo podía acabar con la paciencia de cualquiera...

-¡Claro que no! Yo solamente... -pero los demás la miraban acusadoramente, lo que ocasionó solamente una reacción- ¡Es el turno de cyborg!

-¡Qué! ¡Yo no quiero hablar con ese viejo! -se quejó cyborg, pero ya era mu tarde, porque fue lanzado hacia la sala-

-¡Hola señora! -sip, ese era Marcos Alejandro Botella González, listo para una conversación- ¿Cree en el amor a primera vista o tengo que caminar otra vez delante suyo?

-_voy a matarlos..._

**jajaja pobre cyborg O.O **

**en el siguient vams a vr lo qe cyborg hara para parar al gran Marcos Alejandro Botella González... i qe hara el para contstar?**

**cm siiempre, djen sus reviews... SINO COMO SE SUPONE QE VOI A SABER LO QE PIENSAN! ? qiero decir, ademas d leer sus mentes, claro está...eh...ignoren eso ultimo...**

**siguiente capi: "el guantazo de robin" jajajaja i uds qedan: O.o **

**ahora me voi: djen sus reviews, coman vitamina C, i NO hagan lo qe hago yo...XD**

**chau! =D**


	4. el guantao d robin

**hola!**

**aca estoi dsde el sur (siii! el suuuuur! wooooo!) con unos bonitos 2° i... (taratatan!) nuevo capitulo!**

**seguramente uds sabran qe se llama: eL gUaNtAzO d RoBiN... i sino... ¡se akban d enterar! como siempre: GraCiIaS x LoS rEvIeWs!**

**ahra si ls djo leer...**

-y... ¿no se cansó? -le preguntó el gran Marcos Alejandro Botella Gonález a cyborg, y después de que cyborg le mandó una mirada entre confundida e interrogativa agregó- digo, de pasar tantas veces por mi mente...

_-¡No te la puedo creer_! -pensaba horrorizado cyborg, ya le habían dicho cosas como: "su madre debe ser pastelera, ¡porque para hacer bombones como usted!" o sino: "¿le dolió? Quiero decir, cuando se cayó del cielo..." o: "perdí mi número de teléfono, ¿no me presta el suyo?"; ¡Era frustrante! No podía evitar preguntarse qué habia hecho mal... ¿Era un castigo por molestar a los demás_?- sabía que no tenía que molestar a robin cuando lo encontré dormido en el sillón murmurando "starfire"...¡Pero cómo iba a saber que me iban a castigar así!_

Mientras, en la cocina, sus "amigos" estaban mirando discretamente lo que pasaba en la sala.  
>Bueno, si <span>discretamente<span> es sacar las cabezas por la puerta de la cocina hasta el cuello, donde cualquiera los vería, con una cámara...como sea, ellos estaban mirando la escenita que obviamente, después de las vergüenzas que los había hecho pasar el robot, estaban disfrutando.  
>Pero de alguna manera, milagrosa para cyborg, starfire tuvo piedad. Agarró uno de sus "alimentos" y se dirigió hasta donde se desarrollaba la escena, dejando a los otros tres titanes mirando confundidos-<p>

-señor, ¿Le gustaría probar esta comida? -preguntó con un tono amable, que los demás no sabían si era porque iba a tratar de envenenar al hombre o porque de verdad querpia ayudar a cyborg. Cualquiera que fuese, cyborg estaba contento-

-¡Por supuesto! -exclamó Marcos Alejandro Botella González agarrando el bol que contenía una mezcla espesa de color verde con partes azules. El hombre, que no parecía querer borrar la sonrisa de la cara, tomó la cuchara (o más bien cucharón) que venía puesto en el bol y, damas y caballeros, se le mandó de lleno en la boca.  
>Para este punto, robin estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos también, básicamente petrificado y preguntándose si pronto iban a haber policías de homicidios en la torre.<br>Cyborg estaba tapándose los ojos, como queriendo evitar ver la "masacre", ya que no predecía cuales podían ser los efectos de la "comida".  
>Chico bestia estaba cerrando los ojos con fuera y escondido detrás de la mesa, como esperando que el señor escupa todo.<br>Y raven estaba básicamente escondida atrás de chico bestia, pero eso no parecía ser suficiente, así que también usaba la capa para bloquear su visión.  
>Incluso starfire, que era quién había preparado la comida, estaba un poco asombrada, la ídea original había sido asustarlo para que él saliera corriendo...pero ¿ésto?-<p>

-y... -empezó robin, juntando toda la valentía que le quedaba en su ser- ¿Cómo está? -preguntó, aunque los demás no sabían si le preguntaba por el sabor de la comida o por su estado de salud...-

-¡Perfecto! ¡Igual que lo cocinaba mi madre! -exclamó él sonriendo y continuado su extraña dieta, lo cual hizo que los titanes abrieran sus ojos, no creyendo lo que habían escuchado-

-¡Qué clase de comida le daba su madre! -le susurró chico bestia desesperadamente a raven, quien, no sabiendo muy bien que cosa contestar, levantó los hombros-

-hasta ahí llegó mi sabiduría -fue todo lo que dijo y robin asintió con la cabeza. Claro, él había escuchado por ahí que "los políticos son de otro mundo" ¡pero nunca pensó que era tan así!-

-¡cocina muy bien señora! -le dijo a chico bestia, que nada más se escondió atrás de raven, como queriendo evitar la culpa de "homicidio premeditado" si algo pasaba-

-¿Gracias? -contestó con la voz apagada por su lejanía, recibiendo una sonrisa de Marcos Alejandro Botella González que, además, estaba llena de la mezcla de starfire en los dientes. Cuando vió la cara horroriada de cyborg, decidió hablar- tranquila señora, no tiene que estar celosa de su nuera, estoy seguro de que puede cocinar tan bien como ella...

-claro... -murmuró cyborg, sabiendo bien a donde iba la conversación, y no gustándole ni un poco-

-señora tengo que preguntar... ¿Tiene un mapa? Porque me perdí en sus ojos...

-_¡Lo que me faltaba! El del mapa y los ojos..._ -pensaba cyborg mientras no sabía exactamente qué decir o hacer para que el hombre se callara de una buena vez.-

-robin, hacé algo -le ordenó raven a su "gemelo", viendo la cara de asesino que tenía cyborg-

-¿qué cosa? -le preguntó de vuelta, aunque obviamente ni starfire, ni cyborg, ni el futuro intendente podían escucharlos, ellos estaan susurrando-

-¡Qué se yo! ¡Usá la maceta llena de gel que tenés! -le susurró de vuelta raven, obviamente ofendiendo a "don pelo pincho", que rápidamente contestó-

-¿y yo por qué? Que lo haga chico bestia. -sentenció, no dispuesto a hacerle ningún favor a nadie si le faltaban el respeto a su peinado...es decir, a ÉL-

-¿Enserio me estás diciendo que querés que lo oblique a este use su cabeza? -le preguntó señalando a chico bestia que estaba mirando fijamente al broche de la capa de raven, pensando una sola cosa:

-_brilla... -_después de unos momentos de mirar a chico bestia viendo el brillo del broche de la capa de raven gracias a su debilidad por las cosas brillantes, y de la misma raven dándole una mirada que lo podría matar, él suspiró-

_-_bueno, bueno...voy a ver que puedo hacer -dijo él y los tres, (después de sacar a chico bestia de su trance, claro está), caminaron a donde estaban los otros dos titanes. Starfire tratando de interrumpir la conversación de los otros dos y cyborg tratando de no matar al hombre delante suyo, que de alguna manera creía que iba a tener levante diciendo esas cosas...-

-¿salió el sol, o fue usted sonriendo? -preguntó con su tono "atractivo" el señor Marcos Alejandro Botella González y en ese momento cyborg decidió aclarar un par de cosas...-

-disculpe señor, pero no soy ese tipo de chica. -le dijo en un tono bastante amenazante, pero solamente hizo sonreír más al señor-

-ah, una difícil, ¿no? -preguntó, todavía con la horripilante sonrisa, como la calificaba cyborg estampada en la cara-

-señor... -robin trató de irrumpir en la conversación, simplemente por la seguridad de todos ahí-

-no interrumpas jovencito. -le ordenó Marcos Alejandro Botella González cosa que no le gustó para nada a nuestro ya conocido peinado de puercoespín y, como si fuera poco, el hombre le pasó la mano por el pelo de nuevo-

_-¡ah no! Una cosa es que me mande starfire o raven o cyborg, pero de ahí a que me mande este viejo...eh...quiero decir... **NADIE** me manda... **ni** cyborg, **ni** raven, **ni** starfire, **ni** chico bestia **NI** **SEDITA**, no importa lo que digan los estúpidos diarios... _-y juntando toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, habló- me parece que no me escuchó.

-no sea insolente -le advirtió Marcos Alejandro Botella González, pero entonces pasó lo impensable, lo inimaginable, lo improbable, y ese tipo de cosas:

Marcos Alejandro Botella González agarró la mano de chico bestia, le sacó el guante y PLAF. Sip, la cara de robin estaba roja como tomate.  
>Los titanes miraban atónitos lo que acababa de pasar, hasta que robin, saliendo de su shock contestó-<p>

-¿Ah, si? -y entonces agarró su propio guante y le pegó igual que él había hecho antes, de un momento a otro, y delante de la vista de los otro cuatro titanes, que estaban de lo más sorprendidos ante el espectáculo-

-bueno, bueno, basta de guantazos -ordenó cyborg, pero lo único que recibió fue un guantazo. Con los ojos enormes agarró el otro guante de chico bestia y le pegó a alguien, él ni supo a quien, solamente lo hizo.-

-¿Qué hacés? -le preguntó raven a chico bestia, que de alguna manera estaba escondiéndose abajo de su capa, atrayendo la atención de starfire también-

-ya me sacaron los dos guantes, ya veo que después quieren mis pantalones, o mis zapatos...yo prefiero quedarme acá -explicó él, mostrando sus manos "desguantadas" para hacer un punto y cerrando la capa encima suyo, obviamente haciendo a raven enojarse con él. Starfire, decidiendo que era suficiente, llenó sus pulmones de aire y entonces...-

-**¡PAREN DE PELEAR O VOY A MANDARLOS VOLANDO POR LA VENTANA TAN RÁPIDO QUE NO VAN A PODER NI SIQUIERA NOTAR LO QUE LES PASA HASTA QUE LLEGUEN A AUSTRALIA! -**ahora, si nos hubieran gritado tan vil amenaza, nosotros hubiéramos parado inmediatamente, y cyborg, siendo un hombre senzato, decidió hacerle caso a "su hijo" y dejar de mandar bifes.  
>Sin embargo robin y <span>Marcos Alejandro Botella González<span> no parecían darle importancia a la amenaza, y los guantazos siguieron volando de acá para alla. Como consecuencia, la princesa alienígena prendió sus ojos de verde, lista para usar su súper fuera con estos dos "guantazadores"-

-¡no starf- es decir, Sergio! ¡No valen la pena! -exclamó cyborg, tratando de hacer a la chica desistir de su intento de mandar a viajar lejos a los dos hombres. Obviamente, él quería mandar al "futuro intendente" volando para australia, pero no a robin. Entonces trataba de calmar a su amiga, y ella paró junto con raven y chico bestia que lo miraron, uno sacando la cabeza desde adentro de la capa-

-¿Sergio? -lo cuestionaron los tres mirándolo fijamente y haciendo al "gran cyborg" ponerse rojo como tomate-

-¡Fue un momento de presión! -se defendió, los demás lo miraron, se miraron entre sí, y de vuelta a cyborg. Chico bestia iba a tomar la palabra cuando escucharon un sonido de vidrio quebrado: la pelea de guantes estaba llegando demasiado lejos-

-**¡ROBERTO POR AMOR DE LO QUE SEA PARÁ DE PELEAR! **-le gritó otra vez starfire-

-¿Y te quejás de mi porque te puse sergio? -le preguntó cyborg con una ceja levantada-

-**¡NI SIQUIERA ABRAS LA BOCA CECILIA!** -le gritó a cyborg con cara enojada, chico bestia escondió la cabeza y levantó la mano desde abajo de la capa de raven...- **¡NI CAROLINA, NI RAQUEL! **-y con eso, decidieron dejar a "Sergio" gritar libremente, no vaya a ser que también los tiraran a ellos por la ventana-

-¿Raven? -preguntó chico bestia desde la capa llamando la atención de "Cecilia" y "Raquel" sobre él- ¿Por qué tenés un cinturón con cositas brillantes acá también? ¡Ni siquiera tenés pantalón para sujetar con él! -exclamó señalando a las piedritas rojas que, nuevamente, despertaron su debilidad por las cosas brillantes-

-¡Y a vos quién te manda a fijarte si llevo pantalones o no! ¡Te voy a matar!

**he volviido! sep. ak escuchando musica como siiempre XD ahra sabn xqe se llama "el guantazo d robin" XP**

**NUEVAMENTE, GRACIAS X LS REVIEWS! reviewisen este capi tambn! asise qe les pareció **

**ls djo i feli navidad! no perdonen...eso no...HAGAN COMO SI NUNCA LEYERON ESO I CLIQUEEN EL BOTON D ABAJO QE ES D COLOR AZUL I DICE ALGO EN INGLES! **

**ahra me voiiii **

**chau! =D**


	5. aparece alguien mas!

**hola!**

**sep, yo nuevamnt actualizando...i como siempre (no imxta si me qieren dcir disco rayado...) GrAcIaS x LoS rEvIeWs!**

**en este capitulo va a habr una apariciion d alguien...pro si les digo entoncs no se van a sorprendr... bueno, ls djo para qe leeean: **

Mientras la pelea a guantazos continuaba, starfire se dedicaba a crear nuevas y coloridas amenazas para los dos, entre las cuales se incluían desde cosas _simples_ como:

"**SI NO PARAN LES VOY A TIRAR EL SILLÓN ENCIMA, Y NO ME IMPORTA QUE NO QUIERAN**", un poco más amenazantes:

"**DEJEN DE PELEAR O LES VOY A RAPAR LA CABEZA Y VAN A QUEDAR COMPLETAMENTE CALVOS**", hasta cosas que...bueno, digamos que no eran lo que uno esperaría de una dulce e inocente princesa extraterrestre.

A menos claro, que adhiriéramos el hecho de que estaba alrededor cuando chico bestia le puso leche al auto en vez de nafta y cyborg lo arrancó para presumirle a abeja por el comunicador, dejándolo en una vergüenza terrible. No tanto porque el auto no anduviera, sino porque se puso a llorar enfrente de abeja que terminó colgando, por lo cual él no tardó en empezar a decir cosas no apropiadas para niños.

Eso, y que después él trató de pegarle a chico bestia con un caño y accidentalmente terminó golpeando a raven, quien había ido a revisar de que se trataba todo el griterío que se escuchaba desde el techo. Ella, como fue golpeada en la cabeza, siguió su ejemplo de "hermano mayor" que le imponía cyborg y empezó a decir de todo como si la princesa (a quien robin les había pedido por favor no "_contaminar"_) no estuviera presente.

Y, que después chico bestia recibió una patada en lugares en los que a ningún hombre le gusta que le peguen, (por accidente claro, cyborg jamas le hubiera pegado ahí a su mejor amigo a propósito. Pero es que el caño que le pegó a raven estaba volando por sus poderes, y lo tiró al piso, entonces desgraciadamente su pie matálico fue ahí), lo cual resulto obviamente en la reacción que cualquier hombre normal tiene: putear.

Pero bueno, para resumir, robin terminó teniendo que explicar cada una de las cosas que dijeron los demás, haciendo el momento muy incómodo para él y, como recompensa, los demás estuvieron encerrados en el gimnasio sin nada más que hacer que entrenar, (y otras cosas que cyborg no quiso repetir en voz alta, ya que habían pactado "lo que pasa en el gimnasio se queda en el gimnasio", aunque personalmente él creía que sus compañeros habían abusado de ese pacto, y tampoco entendía que cosa habían hecho robin y starfire en **todo **él día si no tomaba tanto tiempo explicar todo...).

Pero como séa, mientras la princesa se dedicaba a mostrar su colorido, y recientemente adquirido, vocabulario, raven estaba discutiendo con el chico bestia, y la cosa iba más o menos así:

-¡No tenés por qué fijarte si traigo o no pantalones! -a lo que él contestaba:-

-¡No podés esperar que no vea que no tenés pantalones **y** que usás un cinto con piedritas brillantes si estoy abajo de tu capa! -y la respuesta a eso era:-

-¡Pero ni siquiera tendrías que estar abajo de mi capa! -y entonces:-

-¡Bueno, no podía meterme en la capa de robin, sería demasiado raro! -para obtener:-

-¿Y me estás diciendo que **esto **no es raro? -y su respuesta sería:-

-¡No! Bueno... ¡No tanto como si estuviera en la capa de robin! ¿Por qué **usás** piedras brillantes de todos modos?

-¿Por qué **mirás** las piedras brillantes, de todos modos? -y así seguían y seguían...-

Cyborg, por otro lado, estaba empezando a pensar en cual discusión/pelea meterse. Claramente podía ir a ayudar a la pelirroja a parar el escándalo, pero la última vez que le había dicho algo a "Sergio" le había gritado, muy fuerte y por la manera en que las cosas se veían, podría ser mucho peor esta vez. En otras palabras, necesitaba ayuda.  
>Así que, como toda persona inteligente haría, decidió terminar con una discusión a la vez.<p>

-¡Verdecito! ¡Grisesita! -gritó haciendo a los dos parar su discusión y mirarlo interrogativamente- ¡Dejen de pelear, los tres sabemos cual es la verdadera razón por la que no sale de la capa y raven todavía no lo mató! -claro que eso se veía mucho mejor cuando lo pensó, pero después de que lo dijo...-

-¿Y cuál es la razón? -le preguntó raven mientras chico bestia se limitaba a mirarlo, y no el tipo de miradas que a la gente le gustan-

-por favor...no me hagan decirlo en voz alta... -pidió él robot- ahora, chico bestia, por favor. Salí de ahí abajo así paramos esa pelea antes de que tengamos que hacer un viaje para rastrear a Marcos Alejandro Botella González y a robin cuando salgan volando por la ventana... -los tres se quedaron en silencio y chico bestia habló-

-¿Y por qué voy a hacerte caso? -preguntó con un tono interrogativo- ¡A mi no me mandás! ¡Si me quiero quedar acá todo el día me quedo! ¡Y si raven no me quiere matar, no me mata!

-¡Pero si yo no le dije que te mate! -se defendió el mitad robot, y así empezó una discusión nueva. De repente, la alarma sonó, pero nadie le hizo caso porque estaban muy ocupados con sus asuntos.  
>Y entonces, en la pantalla, malo y enmascarado como siempre, estaba el terrible, causador de horror, manipulador de chicas rubias, buscador de aprendices, usador de robots y demás títulos que no vamos a nombrar ahora, en pocas palabras: slade.-<p>

-hola titanes -habló slade como todas las otras veces que quiere torturar al obsesivo de robin...eh quiero decir, al justiciero de robin, nunca obsesivo.  
>Cómo séa, imagínense ser slade, ahí todo malo y acostumbrado a que te hagan caso, y entonces llamás y encontrás a los titanes peleándose ¡Y que ni se den cuenta de que les estás hablando!- ¿Titanes? -volvió a preguntar-<p>

-¡Paren de pelear! -gritaba starfire-

-¡Salite de mi capa!

-¡Yo te voy a enseñar a pegarme con un guante!

-¡Tienen que dejar de discutir!

-¡No entiendo por qué brillan! -yo calculo que ya deben saber quien es quien...slade, por otro lado, estaba empezando a confundirse-

-¿Robin? -preguntó como tanteando el terreno antes de pisar, pero entonces se dió cuenta_- ¡Eh! Yo soy slade, ellos **no **pueden ignorarme, además no tengo que tenerles miedo_... -y entonces, como el gran slade que es gritó- **¡Gente! **

**-¡QUÉ! **-le gritaron los titanes todos al mismo tiempo, haciendo al villano reconsiderar sus pensamientos de interrumpir la pelea, pero no teniendo miedo, miedo nunca...los titanes vieron que era slade y no sabían que decir, pero no se tuvieron que preocupar mucho tiempo más por eso-

-¡Hola señora! -Marcos Alejandro Botella González exclamó, haciendo tanto a los titanes como al mismo slade mirarlo con horror, aunque claro a slade no se le notaba por la máscara-

-¿Señora? -preguntó slade todavía muy confundido, para ponerlo simple-

-¡Si señora! ¡Yo soy Marcos Alejandro Botella González! ¡Y me postulo para intendente de esta bellísima ciudad! -exclamó, mientras los titanes, ya dejando de pelear, estaban escribiendo en un papel enorme con un fibrón un mensaje simple: **¡está loco!  
><strong>Slade, a quién le tomó un tiempo más de lo usual entender lo que decía, (¡Traen de leer con un solo ojo y un político molestando, a ver si no se tardan!), no dudó de lo que le decían. Claro, eran sus enemigos mortales, pero ese tal Manuel Andrés Barría Gutiérrez, o Matías Alberto Benítez Gimánez, (o como sea que se llamara), no se veía muy cuerdo tampoco- ¡Y me imagino que usted, debe ser la hermana de la señora! -exclamó señalando a chico bestia-

-¿La qué? -preguntó el hombre tratando de averiguar qué carancho pasaba en esa torre- _quizás los volví locos...no debí haberlos presionado tanto..._

_-¿_Va a venir a comer también? -le preguntó el político de oreja a oreja-

-¿A comer?

-Sí, la cena que va a haber esta noche. ¿Va a venir? -detrás del político habían más carteles ahora, decían: **"salvate"; "no le hagas caso"; "corta ahora o te vas a arrepentir" o "robin le dió un beso a starfire". **Bueno, ignoren ese último...ese era cyborg queriendo molestar a su compañero, pero slade sospechaba eso también**-**

**-**eh, no...tengo que... -entonces un cartel apareció- eh...cu...cuidar a mis hijos. -los titanes desde atrás de Marcos Alejandro Botella González le daban pulgares en alto, menos raven (que nunca hacía eso) y starfire (que desde un incidente en que ella dió "pulgares en alto" con los dedos equivocados, si me explico, no daba más señales con los dedos)-

-Oh es una pena... ¡No lo olvide! ¡Vote por mi! -en ese momento slade colgó y el hombre siguió su vida como si nunca hubiera estado peleando a los guantazos con robin, o hubiera sido amenazado por starfire-

-¿"Robin le dió un beso a starfire"? -cuestionó robin mirándolo serio, o tan serio como puede alguien lleno de golpes de guantes en la cara, a pesar de tener a starfire como refuerzo-

-bueno, ya sabés lo que dicen: "solamente los carteles y los borrachos dicen la verdad" -contestó sabiamente cyborg-

-cyborg, lamento diferir, pero creo que es "solamente los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad" -lo corrigió la pelirroja recordando la frase que escuchó en la televisión-

-no, porque los niños no dicen la verdad. -le contestó cyborg-

-los carteles tampoco -observó raven- como por ejemplo ese que decía "desviación", y que te terminó mandando a una ruta sin asfalto.

-o el que decía "carne" en el tofu -agregó chico bestia recordando la única vez que hizo a cyborg comer tofu-

-o el que...

-bueno ya basta. -se quejó cyborg parando lo que robin estaba por decir- este cartel sí decía la verdad. -afirmó muy seguro de si mismo-

-¿Cómo sabés? -le preguntó robin con ua ceja levantada (o más bien una parte de la máscara levantada)-

-bueno mi amigo, tenemos cámaras de seguridad en la torre... -en ese momento otra pelea de guantazos fue comenzada y los otros tres titanes suspiraron-

-¿Dónde quedó mi guante? -preguntó chico bestia, haciendo que las chicas levantaran los hombros e iniciando un rastréo del guante en la sala. Mientras, slade en su guarida estaba guardando sus robots-

-no puedo creer que los titanes no vinieran a detenerme... -murmuraba para si mismo mientras se tomaba un vaso de agua- bueno, será mejor que vuelva a lo que hacía hasta que los titanes esten libres otra vez... -él teléfono empezó a sonar, slade se aclaró la garganta y contestó- hola, florería la máscara, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? -esperó un momento- no señor, no vendemos supremas de pollo...no tampoco milanesas...¡Pero le estoy diciendo que no vendo milanesas!...No señor, tampoco alfajores... ¡Qué parte de florería no entendió!...No señor, la parte de "flor" significa que vendo flores. ¡Bueno lo lamento por usted! ¡No le voy a vender ningún tipo de comida! ¡Buenas tardes! -y colgó el teléfono- espero que pueda volver pronto a mi trabajo de villano...

**y ese fue el capiitulo 5...creo qe el siguiiente es el ultiimo... =(**

**bueno, ls djo seguiir sus vidas...nuevamnt: GRACIAS X LS REVIEWS! no puedo creer qe tengo 27 reviews!**

**bueno, chauuuuu! =D**


	6. fiin

**hola!**

**sip, aca estoi yo, tomando mate miientras afuera esta escarchando con casi dos grados bajo cero!**

**la gnte no esta fliz x eso...PRO YO SII!**

**bueno gentes este es el ultimo capitulo... :( pro tienn en sus manos una dsiciion ENORME COMO UNA CASA! :) bueno, lean i djn reviews!**

**LEAN LO DL FINAL, NO SE HAGAN LOS VIVOS!**

Una vez terminada la fructífera discusión sobre la veracidad o falsedad de niños, carteles y borrachos, a la cual Marcos Alejandro Botella González se unió por alguna razón desconocida poco después, los héroes decidieron volver a su asunto original: sacar al hombre de la torre.

Ya habían probado guantazos, envenenamiento, gritos, portarse extraño para que el hombre se asustara y se fuera, e incluso slade, pero nada parecía funcionar.  
>Lo único que quedaba, era la teoría de la sartén, pero robin se rehusaba desde que el final del plan había empezado a involucrar, además de sartenazos, envío de paquetes hasta la Patagonia con cuerpos adentro…<p>

Como sea, el hombre estaba, nuevamente, desordenando el peinado de robin. Era como si nunca hubiera habido tal pelea y el hombre nunca hubiera notado que a "Roberto" **no le gustaba **que le tocaran el pelo.

Los demás, mientras, estaban siguiendo un plan de cyborg, que era más o menos parecido al plan no planeado de starfire. Hacer a raven y starfire cocinar, agregando un poco de tofu (según cyborg la tercera cosa más horrible en el planeta, después de la comida de raven y starfire. Sin importar cuantas veces chico bestia insistiera en que era una de las mejores cosas del mundo) y, la frutilla de la torta: la "cosa azul de la heladera" a la cual ni siquiera terra muerta de hambre se le hubiera acercado o starfire hubiera considerado "comestible".

En otras palabras: una combinación mortal.

-no tenemos orégano, ¿verdad? –preguntó cyborg, revisando todas y cada una de las puertas que se le cruzaran en frente suyo-

-no cyborg. Ya lo echamos todo a la olla –le contestó una frustrada raven, dado que cyborg seguía preguntando la misma cosa **cada cinco minutos**- me explicás de nuevo, ¿por qué tenemos que inventar un veneno?

-porque, mi querida raven, no queremos que nadie sepa que cosa le dimos al hombre –explicó cyborg, no notando la expresión asesina de raven y agregó- ni siquiera un análisis de sangre va a revelar que cosa lo hizo sentir mal. No tenemos orégano, ¿verdad?

-no cyborg. –le contestó chico bestia, revolviendo la potencialmente peligrosa mezcla como si fuera sopa de verduras, tal y como la abuela del Dr. Luz cuando a su nietito le duele la panza.- ¿podés dejar de preguntar eso?

-sí, sí, lo que quieras… -le contestó abriendo una nueva puerta y agarrando un par de frascos para abrirlos y olerlos: si tenía olor fuerte iba a la sopa. Starfire que estaba a punto de agregar un nuevo ingrediente, vio lo que cyborg agarró y empezó a hablar-

-cyborg, yo no creo que sea… -cyborg olió y pegó un estornudo que dejó a los tres titanes con los pelos parados- …bueno que huelas el frasco de los estornudos –finalizó starfire acomodando su pelo, el más desordenado gracias a ser el más largo-

-¿el frasco de los estornudos? –le preguntó cyborg curioso, cerrando el frasco para evitar otra "ráfaga de viento", como lo vería cualquiera que no hubiera estado prestando atención- ¿tenemos orégano?

-no. –le contestó starfire y entonces se escuchó la voz de robin-

-¡¿qué pasó? ! –preguntó con tono de madre que deja a sus hijos solos-

-¡nada! –le contestaron los otros cuatro como control fenómeno cuando rompió el florero de su mamá-

-pero volviendo al frasco de los estornudos… -llamó la atención de sus compañeros- todavía recuerdo la primera vez que lo encontré… -dijo ella, recordando como cuando los otros titanes habían entrado a la cocina encontrando las ventanas rotas y cosas tiradas, y culparon a chico bestia que, de un modo u otro, siempre terminaba teniendo la culpa.-

-¡CYBORG! –le gritó chico bestia a su mejor amigo, con una cara de asco y sacando a starfire de su flash back- ¡estornudaste en la sopa! –aclaró todavía gritando, al parecer no dándose cuenta de que la "sopa" en si era una mezcla de cosas no muy buenas para la salud de uno-

-mejor agradecé que fue un estornudo y no una tos –comentó cyborg, aparentemente no muy preocupado por haber estornudado en la sopa- ¿tenemos orégano?

-no, y dejá de preguntar antes de que termines formando parte de la sopa –le contestó raven empezando a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba mientras colocaba otro ingrediente a la "sopa". Cyborg, mientras tanto, seguía revisando puertas, dejando a los demás para admirar como iba quedando su obra-

-¿y si lo mata? –les preguntó chico bestia a sus dos amigas, que se quedaron pensando un momento, sin ver a cyborg que estaba abriendo una puerta que no había abierto nunca-

-¿qué hay acá? –les preguntó a los demás, haciendo que voltearan a verlo-

-¡no la abras! –le advirtieron los tres, pero era demasiado tarde. Cyborg, sin esperar respuesta alguna abrió la puerta curiosamente, solo para ser sorprendido por una avalancha de cosas múltiples que se le cayeron encima.  
>los demás, preocupados por su compañero, se acercaron a sacarlo de ahí-<p>

-ah…¿a quién se le ocurrió guardar todo esto acá? -preguntó cyborg levantándose de la pila de cosas, mientras sedita salía del montón con una pastilla de inodoro color azul, para agregar- ¿tenemos orégano?

Robin, que estaba a punto de matar a Marcos Alejandro Botella González en cualquier momento, decidió tener un poco más de paciencia y hacer unas llamadas que tenía pendientes, solamente para alejarse de ese tipo-

-florería la máscara, no vendemos comida, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? –preguntó una voz en el teléfono, robin creyó reconocerla pero decidió no llamar la atención en eso-

-buenas tardes, yo quería saber el precio de la docena de rosas… -empezó robin amablemente, distrayéndose del problema en su sillón-

-las tengo a $120 la docena. –le contestó la conocida voz detrás del teléfono amablemente-

-ah… ¿y de qué color tiene? –volvió a preguntar-

-tengo rojas, rosadas, amarillas…un segundo… ¿robin? –preguntó la voz del otro lado del teléfono curiosamente-

-sí…¿quién es? –preguntó robin, aparentemente no reconociendo a su interlocutor-

-¡soy yo! ¡slade! –exclamó la voz entusiasmadamente, haciendo a robin abrir los ojos (máscara) enormes-

-¡slade! ¿qué hacés ahí? –preguntó curiosa y simpáticamente el chico maravilla sentándose en una silla que sacó de algún lado-

-nada, acá trabajando… ¿y ustedes qué hacen? –preguntó el más malo de los malos tranquilamente-

-yo acá tratando de no hablar con Marcos Alejandro Botella González porque me tiene podrido –contestó con la misma tranquilidad, entonces un ruido fuerte se escuchó desde la cocina- haber, esperá un segundo

-bueno –le contestó la voz y entonces robin alejó el tubo del teléfono de su cara y gritó-

-¡qué pasó? –y en un momento su respuesta llegó-

-¡nada! –esas eran las voces de sus cuatro compañeros combinadas, tomando la respuesta como suficiente agarró el tubo del teléfono-

-¿qué pasó? –preguntó slade con interés desde el otro lado-

-nada, es que ellos están haciendo una sopa media envenenada en la cocina y recién se escuchó un ruido –explicó con naturalidad-

-ah bueno, entonces como te decía. Tengo amarillas, rojas, blancas, rosadas…todos los colores. –finalizó-

-ah dale, y ¿la media docena cuanto la tenés?

-la mitad de la docena… -slade pacientemente contestó-

-ah bueno…¿y eso es…?

-120 dividido 2 –le explicó pacientemente slade, empezando a dudar de las capacidades matemáticas de robin-

-ah… entonces…

-sesenta, robin. –le aclaró, no queriendo perder más tiempo-

-ah… -contestó robin- bueno entonces, quiero una media docena de rosas. –finalizó muy seguro de lo que decía-

-¿color…?

-rojo. –en ese momento otro ruido extraño se escuchó- ¡chicos, qué pasó!

-¡nada!

-entonces son sesenta pesos…¿cómo los vas a pagar? –preguntó slade anotando en una libreta lo que robin le decía-

-efectivo. –le contestó robin, sacando sesenta pesos para contarlos y asegurarse de que le alcanzaba-

-y… ¿a dónde lo mando? –preguntó slade nuevamente-

-¿por qué preguntás si ya sabés donde vivo?

-ya sé, lo que te digo es si querés que te las dé a vos o a la chica –explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-

-¿eh? ¿q-qué chica? –preguntó tartamudeando robin-

-starfire –contestó slade como si fuera algo completamente obvio-

-¿eh? ¡No! Starfire es mi amiga… -se apresuró a aclarar robin, no queriendo estar avergonzado justo en frente de slade-

-robin, me falta un ojo pero no soy ciego. –le contestó slade en un tono aburrido, robin estaba por contestar cuando él lo interrumpió- dejá no importa…¿te las mando a vos entonces? No me contestes ya sé que sí, ¡bueno, te veo en media hora, chau! –y con eso slade cortó dejando a un colorado robin hablando solo-

-robin, cyborg dice que… -empezó raven pero paró cuando vio a su líder congelado con el teléfono en la oreja- ¿robin? –preguntó y empezó a pasarle la meno frente a su cara.-

-raven, cyborg dice que le digas a robin que… -ese era chico bestia acercándose para ver al robin congelado- ¿qué le pasa?

-no sé, estaba así –le contestó y el chico inmediatamente empezó a llamar a robin tratando de despertarlo-

-¿robin? ¿hola? ¿hay alguien ahí?

-chico bestia, cyborg dice que le digas a raven que le diga a robin que… -ella, al igual que sus compañeros paró ante la escena enfrente suyo- ¿por qué amigo robin está en el estado de hielo?

-está congelado porque...no sabemos por qué –le contestó raven mientras chico bestia seguía tratando-

-starfire, dice cyborg que le digas a chico bestia que le diga a raven que le diga a robin que… -cyborg empezó saliendo de la cocina con la olla, sombrero y delantal- esperen un minuto… ¡yo soy cyborg!

-slade…él… -empezó robin queriendo explicarse-

-cagamos, se rompió otra vez –se quejó chico bestia y los demás dejaron salir un "oh…" de molestia porque _esto _pasara de nuevo- pásenme el balde de agua…

-tomá –le contestó starfire entregándole a su compañero el balde de agua-

-¿eh? ¡No, no! ¡No estoy loco otra vez! –se defendió robin y eso hizo parar el baldazo- ¡slade me atendió en la florería! ¡me dijo que estaba trabajando ahí y… -pero en ese momento el agua fría le llegó- ¡les dije que no estoy loco!

-claro que no robin –lo interrumpió starfire- nosotros no decimos que estás en la locura, nosotros solamente creemos que tenés un asuntito como todos nosotros, que se soluciona tirando agua encima tuyo –explicó con una sonrisa amable-

-lo que sea, ahora que el asuntito está arreglado, ¡vamos a envenenar a ese viejo! –exclamó animadamente cyborg, mientras los otros tres lo seguían-

-y después me dicen a mi loco… -murmuró robin siguiendo a sus cuatro compañeros camino a la mesa. Ahí habían seis platos, todos servidos con la misma sustancia posiblemente tóxica, aunque el plan era: nadie más que Marcos Alejandro Botella González va a comer.-

-¡oh! ¡Es hora de la cena! ¡No me di cuenta! –exclamó el hombre sentándose en la mesa, y así los seis se quedaron en un silencio en el cual solamente se escuchaba el tic, tac de un reloj que ni siquiera sabían que tenían-

Silencio.

Más silencio.

Y más silencio silencioso.

-bueno, ¡coman! –exclamó Marcos Alejandro Botella González animadamente-

-¿nosotros? –preguntó inseguramente chico bestia, esto no iba según el plan-

-¡por supuesto, señora! –le contestó y los demás se miraron entre sí, silenciosamente preguntando: ¿quién va?-

-pero… -interrumpió cyborg, llamando la atención de todos- queremos que **usted** pruebe primero la comida –explicó, haciendo a los demás apoyar el comentario-

-por supuesto ¡pero que tonto soy!

-ni me lo diga… -murmuró chico bestia-

-¿cómo dice, señora?

-¿eh? No, nada –contestó inocentemente. Entonces él hombre agarró la cuchara, la metió en la sopa, la sacó llena de "sopa", se la acercó a la boca y se la comió.

Los titanes, obviamente ansiosos miraban esperando su reacción. Pero en ese preciso momento sedita se subió a la mesa, con nada más y nada menos que la antes mencionada, pastilla de inodoro color azul que había estado previamente guardada por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

-¡oh! Su gato esta comiendo algo –dijo Marcos Alejandro Botella González como si no le hubiera hecho nada la comida y empezando una pelea con dicho gusano por la pastilla. El "gato" teniendo mucha más fuerza que un gato normal dio una buena pelea-

-¿tenemos que bajarlo de la mesa? -le preguntó chico bestia a raven mientras veía la pelea que se desarrollaba frente suyo-

-no, déjalo, si tenemos suerte starfire lo va a echar por molestar a su mascota –le contestó mientras la pelea se desarrollaba. Pero antes de que alguien más pudiera decir cualquier cosa, la pastilla de inodoro salió volando.

¿dónde aterrizó? ¡Se van a enterar en el próximo capítulo!

No, mentira…como iba diciendo…  
>la pastilla de inodoro voló por los aires, para aterrizar en donde nadie la quería.<p>

no en robin, o en starfire, o en raven, o en chico bestia, o en cyborg ni tampoco en la televisión. No, la pastilla terminó aterrizando de lleno en la sopa-mezcla mortal, dejando a todos respirar aliviados.

-¡miren la hora! –exclamó Marcos Alejandro Botella González mirando su reloj- me tendrán que disculpar, pero me tengo que ir –los ojos de todos los titanes empezaron a brillar con esperanza e inmediatamente starfire agarró el saco del hombre y se lo puso-

-¡no se haga problema señor! Nosotros somos muy comprensivos –y con eso el gran Marcos Alejandro Botella González se retiró, no sin antes decir: "voten por mí", por supuesto-

-¡por fin se fue! –dijo cyborg aliviadamente, pero en ese momento la sopa-veneno mortal empezó a llenarse de burbujas color fucsia-

-oh oh –fue todo lo que pudieron decir antes de que todo lo que había en la olla explotara cubriendo todo y a todos los presentes, dejando todas y cada una de las paredes, muebles, puertas, etc. Llenas de espesa sustancia color violeta y dejando a los titanes sin saber qué decir.

-¿perdón? -preguntó slade, que de alguna manera se había metido a la torre como tantas otras veces, y quién había terminado cubierto con la sustancia justo como los demás- robin, son setenta pesos.

-¡me dijiste que eran sesenta! –se quejó robin sacando los setenta pesos de su bolsillo-

-sí, ¡pero entonces terminé cubierto de una sustancia desconocida solamente para proteger tus rosas y creo que me merezco una propina! –se quejó de vuelta, robin nada más le entregó los setenta pesos y slade se retiró.

Una vez en su escondite malvado-florería (no es de extrañar que nunca lo encontraran cuando lo rastreaban) un cansado slade agarró su libreta de pedidos, y donde decía: _Media docena de rosas-torre de los titanes-para robin. _Le agregó: _nunca más entregar nada a domicilio si es robin quien las pide. _

OOOOOOOOOOOO

al otro día, los titanes habían terminado de limpiar todo el desastre, estaban tranquilos sentados en el sillón, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

-¿quién será? -preguntó cyborg, los cinco bajaron hasta la puerta porque no tenían absolutamente nada que hacer, y se encontraron con dos hombres de unos treinta años, maletín y traje-

-¡creeá la puerta! -chico betia gritó con pánico antes de que el hombre tuviera la oportunidad de hablar y la puerta se cerró en su cara-

-sabía que los titanes no nos iban a comprar aspiradoras... -le dijo uno al otro mientras empezaban a volverse parala ciudad-

-lo que me pregunto es por qué tenían que cerrarnos la puerta así...

-nunca lo sabremos...

**jejeje es fue politica...**

**graciias a las prsonas qe djaron rviews, pusieron en favoriitos i qe leyeron!**

**sera esta la ultima vz marcos alejandro botella gonzalez hace aparicion?**

**djn reviews i digan qe ls parece! coman vrduras, no se peleen vayan a la escuela i duermanse temprano! en otras palabras: no hagan lo qe hago yo xD**

**chau!**


End file.
